


Снеговик

by Red_Carpet



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Snowy february
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Капхед и Магмен любят дурачиться февральскими вечерами, когда снега ещё достаточно, чтобы валить друг друга в сугробы.





	Снеговик

      Днём всё поразительно белое, сияющее от света солнца, приковывающее взгляд своим холодным совершенством и мерцающими снежинками, а ночью какое-то волшебное, переливающееся самыми разными цветами и оттенками, начиная с ультрамарина на небесах и заканчивая крохотными блёсточками цвета самых ярких звёзд на сугробах.  
  
      Где-то ближе часам к семи уже достаточно темно, чтобы можно было застать такое поблёскивание крупиц снега. Можно уделить пару минут на любование, но не более того — Магмен и Капхед должны возвращаться домой ещё до наступления темноты, однако им никогда не удаётся прийти домой вовремя. Капс любит баловаться и втягивать брата в неприятности в буквальном смысле, схватив его за плечи и, притянув к себе спиной, направляя куда-нибудь, где побольше ещё нетронутого снега, чтобы потом повалить на него чересчур доверчивого Магмена. И тот будет искренне удивляться такому повороту событий, даже если ему прекрасно известно, чем всё окончится.  
  
      Они опять опоздают, Капхед замёрзнет и придёт домой, покрытый снегом, как снеговик, а Магмен будет обещать Элдеру Кеттлу, что уследит за ним в следующий раз. Или хотя бы постарается не позволить швырнуть себя в снег.  
  
      Тем не менее, всё повторяется раз за разом, но дни проходили, а сопротивления становилось всё меньше и меньше, пока в какой-то определённый момент Магмен не обнаружил, что теперь он сам валит на снег Капхеда, который недовольно дуется и обещает похоронить непутёвого брата в сугробе, если он ещё хоть раз вытворит что-то такое. Магз смеётся, отходя от него на пару шагов, наблюдая, как забавно и медленно Капс отряхивает с себя снег, будто бы приходя в себя после лёгкого шока.  
  
      Февраль в самом разгаре, а под ногами громко скрипит снег.  
  
— Я расскажу, из-за кого в этот раз мы придём поздно, будь уверен! — выкрикивает Капхед, надеясь припугнуть Магмена, одновременно с этим хватая немного снега, чтобы слепить из него снежок и бросить его прямо в брата, однако последний успевает отбежать в сторону.  
  
— Будешь ябедничать, как маленький ребёнок? Тю, — состроив наигранно обиженную гримасу, отвечает он Капсу, скрестив руки на груди. Через секунду выражение его лица резко изменилось, став более довольным. — Но Элдер Кеттл всё равно тебе не поверит. И я скажу, что ты просто пытаешься свалить всю вину на меня.  
  
      Его брат хотел было возразить, но вовремя понял, что это действительно так: обычно один из братьев более-менее организованный и ответственный, в то время как второй олицетворяет полную его противоположность, с которой проще смириться, чем бороться. И вполне себе очевидно, кто из них оказался абсолютно безответственным и беззаботным донельзя. Только сейчас Капхед почему-то понял, что иногда у Магмена появляется возможность пользоваться этим для своей выгоды, как сейчас.  
  
      И это…  
  
— Нечестно! — очередной снежок летит в сторону Магза, в этот раз задевая его плечо. — Ты ведь соврёшь, а я скажу правду, но мне никто не поверит. Ты…  
  
      Кажется, Капхед немного разозлился, хотя и понимал, что стоящий рядом юноша просто дразнился, в любом случае не осмелившись соврать кому-то, а тем более Элдеру, ещё и насчёт собственного брата, который и без клеветы косячил много. Но всё же, сейчас ему Магмен открывался каким-то немного другим, непривычно хитрым, неправдоподобно озорным, и эта ухмылка, которая сейчас без стеснения демонстрировалась, выглядела настолько неподходящей ему, что хотелось разозлиться ещё больше и напомнить, как должны вести себя хорошие мальчики.  
  
      И в то же время, злиться на него было невозможно, даже если он намеренно провоцировал брата на некое подобие колкостей.  
  
— Ты просто выглядишь таким уж миленьким, а на самом деле от меня ничем не отличаешься, — кажется, он немного засмущался, осознав, что сказал. И он смутился ещё больше, когда увидел, насколько сильно удивился Магмен такому обвинению.  
  
      Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Младший из братьев не знал, как реагировать, просто рассматривая лицо старшего в поисках каких-либо эмоций, но это ему ничего не дало. Послышался нервный смешок, после которого Магмен всё-таки рассмеялся, расслабившись и посчитав, что Капхед просто пытался обидеть его как можно слабее —  _они ведь всё-таки братья._  
  
      Старший же нахмурил брови, не видя в своих словах ничего смешного, но стоило ему только заметить, как искренне смеялся его брат и как парили вокруг снежинки, блестя серебром, как злость и смущение пропали, будто бы рассеившись в вихре, который поднял немного снега вверх в воздух, пронося его мимо братьев.  
  
— Это самое милое оскорбление, Капхед, — шагнув к брату, проговорил Магмен не без улыбки. — Ладно, прости. Не буду я врать, ты же знаешь, — он поправляет ярко-красный шарф немного расслабившегося Капса.  
  
— И в любом случае я бы взял вину на себя. Ты итак часто получаешь в последнее время, — отведя взгляд, пробурчал старший. На самом деле, это немного бесполезная жертва, потому что Кеттл уже знает, когда братья начинают друг друга отмазывать. Прочесть по глазам и понять, кто на самом деле виноват, ему не составляет труда; тяжело только сделать вид, что это незаметно и правдоподобно.  
  
      Хотя он признаёт, что это достаточно трогательно и в какой-то мере даже очаровательно: что бы ни случилось, они друг за друга. Постоянно. Даже когда Капхед проиграл их души, даже когда Магмену приходилось объяснять, почему он не смог доглядеть собственного старшего брата, и уж тем более, когда очевидно, кто из них виноват, особенно когда всё указывает на, например, Капхеда (что является правдой в большинстве случаев), а виноватым себя называет Магмен.  
  
      И в качестве благодарности ему предоставляются самые искренние объятия и обещания исправиться.  
  
— Хочешь получить от Элдера Кеттла? — интересуется младший, рассматривая Капхеда. Тот был покрыт снегом, пусть и пытался стряхнуть его с себя, но он всё ещё покрывал парня с ног до головы, делая его внешне напоминающим снеговика.  
  
      Ну, так думал Магмен, про себя посмеявшись такому сравнению.  
  
— Не хочу, но не одному же тебе выслушивать нотации… — он даже не сумел договорить, как его прервал брат, резко восклицая.  
  
— Какой ты у меня храбрый и самоотверженный… снеговик! — Магз вздыхает почти мечтательно, наигранно, замечая, как недоумённо на него смотрит Капхед, не видя связи между собой и созданием из пары-тройки снежных шаров. Прежде чем тот успел задать интересующий его вопрос, Магмен мягко поцеловал его в лоб, касаясь холодными руками лица. — Это твоя награда, — пояснил он, чтобы Капс не задавал лишних вопросов. — Пойдем, ты весь в снегу. Элдер прибьёт тебя и меня, когда увидит это.  
  
      Им повезло, что идти не так уж далеко, пусть уже давно стемнело. Звёзды сияли на почти черном ночном небе, а неподалеку уже виднелся дом с горящим из окон светом. Взявшись за руки, братья поспешили вернуться домой, уже предвкушая очередную порцию рассказов об опасности гулять по темноте.  
  
      И только у самого дома Капхед заметил, что всё это время они шли домой по освещённой дороге, а держались за руки просто из привычки. Так или иначе, вместо того, чтобы отпустить брата, он сжал его руку сильнее, ласково погладив пальцем.


End file.
